1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for producing an inorganic compound. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gas-phase process and apparatus for producing an inorganic compound, for example, chloramine gas, from commercially available gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An efficient process for forming chloramine is the reaction of chlorine gas with ammonia, as set forth in the reaction below:

Examples of this basic reaction are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,409 to Sisler et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,164 to Grushkin et al.
The chlorine/ammonia reaction is especially effective if it is carried out by introducing gaseous chlorine into a large excess of gaseous ammonia, immediately mixing the reactants and withdrawing them from the reaction zone.
Although a highly desirable reaction, there are many drawbacks associated with the reaction of gaseous chlorine and gaseous ammonia. One notable drawback is the creation of the by-product ammonium chloride. At temperatures below 350° C., ammonium chloride condenses and solids precipitate from the product gas. The solids may foul the reactor if not properly controlled. To prevent or minimize this formation of solid ammonium chloride, the reaction must take place at a temperature above 350° C.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,372 to Colli discloses a process for manufacturing chloramine. The chloramine is formed from a gaseous reaction of chlorine and ammonia at about 360° C. The resulting product gas discharges to a discharge zone, which is heated to avoid ammonium chloride from precipitating out of the product gas. The product gas stream is then entrained in a high velocity jet of entraining gas. This gas cools the product gas stream and carries the gas stream to a filter system where the ammonium chloride solids are separated from the chloramine gas.
Great Britain Patent No. 1,149,836 discloses a process for the production of chloramine. The process includes the reaction of chlorine and ammonia in the presence of an inert diluent gas. The reaction takes place at a temperature of at least 250° C. The gaseous reaction products are maintained at a temperature of about 50° C. to about 250° C. until at least a portion of the ammonium chloride is solidified. The ammonium chloride is collected on a glass wool filter, and thereafter, the gaseous chloramine is recovered, preferably in a solvent.
The present invention overcomes the burdensome problem of the formation of solids by providing a novel reactor with a solids collection and removal system downstream of the reactor. This novel removal system allows for a simple reactor design, which is easy to clean and continuously operates over longer periods of time.